Late Nights
by KellehLives
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine have been fooling around during 'girls night?


"Do you think she knows?"

"Not a chance..."

A few weeks ago, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderberry had discovered they shared a certain... Attraction to each other, and that was only putting it lightly.

Kurt had been over at Rachel's for one of their many girls' nights with Mercedes, and with the two girls hogging the bed and with Rachel snoring, Kurt couldn't sleep.

Soon enough he found himself down the stairs and drinking a warm glass of milk on the living room couch, running his fingers along the rim because he just couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. The motivation to become tired was again disturbed when he was joined by Blaine, Rachel's younger brother who was having a similar problem, although Blaine knew why he couldn't sleep.

He couldn't sleep because Rachel's attractive best friend was _supposed _to be sleeping in a room only just down the hall.

The two began to talk, and somehow the conversation ended with their lips crashing together and Kurt straddling Blaine's lap, grinding against him and forcing him back in to the couch, hushed moans and gasps escaping the two mouths as they tried to be quiet. Every thrust of the taller boy's hips causing whimpers and whines to emit from the both of them as they came together with mumbled swear words and whispers of each other's names.

Since that night, there had been three girls' night sleepovers. Every time, Kurt had met Blaine down stairs on the same couch, and they went through the same routine—rutting against each other until they were hot, sweaty and came in their pants like thirteen year olds.

Of course the girls had asked Kurt why he'd changed pyjamas since he'd arrived, but he just brushed it off saying that they were both sleep deprived and delirious, insisting that they were the pants he'd fallen asleep in the night before. Well, he insisted that even though he was always the one who woke up sweaty with small bags under his eyes from not sleeping.

Tonight however, tonight was different. Just as they'd began to make out on the couch, Blaine had taken Kurt's hand and stood up, leading him up the stairs and towards his bedroom. This was a risky move for sure, being so close to Rachel's room, but being in a bed instead of on a couch would be a welcome change. Hell, maybe Kurt could even take his pants off before he came this time.

Of course Kurt felt a little guilty, practically having sex with his best friend's brother every time he stayed at her house. But he'd been pretty much in love with Blaine since he'd met him the first time they'd ever had a girls night two years ago. He was in his white dress shirt, with his school tie hanging loosely around his neck as he stood in the kitchen eating an apple, and Kurt had never thought eating food was sexy until that night.

Oh god, and his voice. Blaine's voice was slow and sultry, and when he sang Kurt's knees practically turned to jelly, even though he couldn't admit it when they competed against the Dalton Academy Warblers last year at Sectionals.

All in all, Kurt had been pretty much smitten since day one, and Rachel Berry was not going to ruin this for him, even if it was her brother.

"Good..." Kurt hushed, biting at Blaine's bottom lip as he pulled it in to his mouth, sucking the flesh in to his mouth as he tongued over it lightly, marvelling in the small moan that escaped the other boy's mouth.

It was the first time they'd done this, the first time they'd been able to just observe and learn each other, tracing over every line and curve of the other boy's body as the mapped out and memorized each other, because neither of them knew when they'd be able to do this again.

"_Blaine..." _Kurt sighed, running his blunt nails over Blaine's toned chest, not quite hard enough to leave a mark as Blaine gripped him through his underwear, stroking him gently, teasingly.

"_Kurt..."_ Blaine mimicked, a hint of smugness lacing his voice as he lazily gripped the other boy, biting at his lip as he felt Kurt's fingers on him.

Determined for this time to be different to the last, Kurt moved his hands away from Blaine's chest so he could pull down his underwear, leaving himself exposed to Blaine, completely naked and sensitive to the raw touch.

He didn't miss the way Blaine inhaled at the sight of him, even in the darkness they could still make out each other's outlines and that was enough for them.

Blaine rolled the two bodies so he was on top of Kurt, pulling down his own underwear before he got comfortable, the familiar rubbing of their two lengths was so much better this way, no clothing acting as a barrier between their two bodies.

Thrusting his hips gently, testing the waters a little, Blaine leaned down and began to kiss up and down Kurt's neck, across his pulse point and nipping lightly at his earlobe. He loved the feeling as Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around the other boy, his fingers gripping in to his hair and he tilted his head back, giving Blaine some more room as small whimpers left him with the tingling sensations of being touched like _that. _

Thrusting his hips forward a little more, Blaine let out a gasp and bit down on Kurt's neck, planting an apologizing kiss to the light red mark as he thrust his hips forward again, once again feeling that delicious friction between the both of them.

"Blaine, I'm not gonna las-"

"Shh... Kurt, it's okay" Blaine cooed, thrusting forward a little harder as he could feel Kurt tense beneath him, attaching their lips at the last second as he felt Kurt come, the feeling of Kurt spilling on to him was enough to make Blaine follow suit, coming along Kurt's stomach as he gasped in to Kurt's mouth.

Blaine managed to move the majority of his weight off Kurt before his arms gave way, collapsing next to Kurt as he nuzzled against his shoulder, wrapping his arm over his chest and not caring that it was likely in sitting his own come.

"That was..." Blaine panted

"Amazing" Kurt finished with a small laugh, turning his body over so he way lay on his side, facing Blaine.

Before they were able to even kiss, Blaine's door flew open in the familiar style of the house hold, Rachel Berry standing in the door way.

"Blaine, sorry to wake you but have you seen- Oh my god"

Rachel paused and put her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as he noticed the two boys attempting to cover themselves in the blankets.

"Kurt! Oh my uh- I'll just, I'll just go-" Rachel stammered, backing out of the door and closing it behind her.

As they heard her retreating down the hallway, they both burst out in to a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god the look on her face!" Kurt exclaimed, clutching at his side.

Blaine couldn't even reply for a minute or so, before he calmed himself down and resumed his previous position, leaning back in to Kurt's side as he realized how tired he really was.

"Well at least that means you can stay here the night, seeing as they already know" he chuckled.

"Hmm... If you insist" Kurt smiled with a playful roll of his eyes, moving down the bed so that he was at eye level with Blaine, nuzzling back in to him.

A small giggle or chuckle would be released every now and again until they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms. They would deal with whatever was thrown at them in the morning.


End file.
